Lank eirther
Origin As Lank woke up from bed due to a failed all-nighter, he stepped out of bed and opened his door only to find that stinky weed smell that was always in the air. The last time he tried to spray air wick around the house his father beat him down, so after that, he stopped trying and just accustomed to the air. It has been 5 years since his mother left and 5 years leaving his father to get drunk. When Lank stepped down the squeaky stairs to his living room, he found his dad laying on the ground with a beer bottle beside him. Lank stared and shook his head, he later got ready for school and decided that after school he would by another hoodie that didn't smell like cigarettes, then he went to school. He would always have these two other boys who would bully him, so when he got inside the two sniffed him and coughed. After class, the two boys invited him to go search for "Slenderman", Lank said sure. And he went into the woods, and they made him scared by a hanging a mannequin that had dried and fresh blood on it. Yes, Lank was terrified but realized that it was just a prank that was caught on camera, He was made fun of by all his classmates after. Lank at least got the hoodie he wanted, and as he got home his father was with another woman again, Lank hated it. The same thing happened in the morning though, but then when Lank was walking to school he saw a tall man with dark red hair an all-black suit come up to him, (It was Zalgo), He asked Lank if he wanted to meet his mom. Lank nodded his head just as the man handed him a knife and told Lank to stab the two boys that were bullying him, and promised him he wouldn't get caught. Lank wanted to do that a long time ago, so Lank agreed. As Lank got to school the same thing happened as yesterday although the two boys pushed lank after asking Lank, where did his father's cigarettes go? Lank got up and stabbed the two boys and while everyone screamed and ran away, Lank got up and ran/sprinted out of the door and into the woods, Zalgo caught up with him again and said to follow him. As he took him to a summoning circle that showed his mom hanging upside down. As Lank turned around, Zalgo turned into his demon form and then everything blanked out. Lank now looked like an abomination. His whole body was arched and his eyes turned grey and his teeth were sharp. Lank turned back into his normal self and as he took off his hoodie he saw the Zalgo Operator Sign on his Arm, He later went back home only to see his drunk father throw a shoe at him and beat him asking him why he was late. Lank turned into his demon form and chomped off his head, he then cleaned up the mess after. Now when people visit the house Lank has to say that his father was on vacation, but Lank still works for Zalgo as his proxy. Appearance Human Form: He wears a black hoodie, grey pants, and black puma's. '''Demon Form: '''His back is arched, he has three spikes leading down his back, his whole body turns black with black mist that surrounds it, his eyes are grey and his teeth are sharp. Personality '''Human Form: '''He is like a two-faced person, he is sweet kind and cunning when he first meets a new victim (he mostly aims for people who are abused or bullied), then he turns psycho after he kills them. Unless he spares them by forcing them to join Zalgo (he mostly does this for girls). '''Demon Form: '''He is aggressive and rough, he will try to rip apart any part of your body or either chomp off your head. Powers and Abilities As he is in his demon form the black mist makes his victim weaken a little ( Like how Claire fell), he can also jump on walls and climb on ceilings. Info. * Lank belongs to FavieFox. * Lank is now 23 years old and this all happened when he was 17. * Lase was actually going to be Zalgo's proxy but Lank dropped her and now she is Slenderman's Proxy * Lank is Zalgo's proxy since he is Zalgo's collector. * Lank's mom left him when he was 13 because his dad cheated on her. * Lank kills/brings people to Zalgo in the same place Zalgo killed his mom. * Lank loves Lase, but Lase belongs to someone else Theme song Tincup - Mirrors (Mirrors Meme Song) Category:Zalgo Category:OC Category:Male Category:Demon Category:Creature Category:Supernatural Category:Possessed Category:Tragic Category:Proxies Category:Adult